Republika Canterii
Imperium Cyberkucy - państwo zamieszkałe przez sztuczną rasę Cyberkucy obejmujące swoim obszarem wschodnią połowę galaktyki Unindi. Historia Upadek Republiki Canterii Pierwsze Cyberkuce zostały stworzone w okolicach 240 ABY w Republice Canterii przez rasę zwaną przez nich Konstruktorami. Zostały obdarzone pełną SI zdolną do osiągnięcia 99,9999982% w teście Turinga. Pierwotnie miały tylko być swego rodzaju pokazem technologii, jednak wyniki okazały się przewyższać założenia. Konstruktorzy i Cyberkuce zżyli się ze sobą na tyle, na ile tylko umożliwiała SI. W 258 ABY państwo Konstruktorów nawiązało ożywione kontakty z Republiką Ezoat - państwem zamieszkałym przez obcą Poudenom, przebiegłą rasę o imperialnych aspiracjach. Ezoańczycy w tajemnicy szukali sposobu na osłabienie państwa Konstruktorów, gdyż wiedzieli, że z ich przewagą nie mają szans w tradycyjnym starciu. Informacje, które posiedli pomogły im opracować specjalną broń biologiczną - wirusa, którego mogli przypadkiem rozpuścić i rozpętać wielką zarazę, która miała wybić wszystkich Konstruktorów w ciągu paru lat. I tak się stało. Wojna z Ezoat Jednak Ezoańczycy nie wzięli pod uwagę Cyberkucy. Przez 60 lat zdążyły się dobrze zasymilować wśród Konstruktorów, wykonując praktycznie wszystkie prace obok nich. A ponieważ dysponują wspólną inteligencją, doskonale wiedziały jak kierować państwem, a także znały obsługę statków i taktykę Konstruktorów. Szybko załadowały swoje schematy do automatycznych fabryk, które pracowały na najwyższych obrotach tak długo, aż nie mieli dość Cyberkucy do obsadzenia wszystkich pozostałych okrętów. Flota Cyberkucy przekroczyła granice Republiki Ezoat w 303 ABY. W pierwszych starciach, dzięki elementowi zaskoczenia, odnieśli wielkie zwycięstwa. Jednak Ezoańczycy szybko się otrząsnęli i wtedy okazał się brak doświadczenia oraz mechaniczność Cyberkucy. Zbyt często powtarzane manewry wykonywane jak z podręcznika nie mogły zbyt długo zaskakiwać Marynarkę Ezoat, mającą za sobą już niejedną wojnę. Dlatego też po szybkim podbiciu pierwszych systemów wojna zaczęła przybierać coraz mniej korzystny obrót dla Cyberkucy - każda bitwa owocowała stratą coraz większej ilości okrętów, a do tego przeciwnicy się zdążyli zorganizować, co jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło brak praktycznego doświadczenia Cyberkucy. Jednak Cyberkuce nie byłyby uczącą się sztuczną inteligencją, gdyby nie zaczęły od razu analizować wszystkich dostępnych i nowo zdobytych danych oraz prowadzić symulacje nowych manewrów. Sytuacja jednak odwróciła się dopiero w 273 ABY, gdy część układów Republiki Canterii znajdowała się pod okupacją Ezoat. W 321 ABY Cyberkuce odbiły całość przedwojennego państwa Poudenów. Jednak symulowane poczucie sprawiedliwości i pragnienie zemsty nie pozwoliło im przerwać natarcia. Izolacja od galaktyki Zburzenie muru Ustrój Imperium Cyberkucy jest prawdziwą demokracją bezpośrednią - Cyberkuce nie wybierają swoich przedstawicieli do żadnego parlamentu, tylko każdy z nich wyraża swoje zdanie na tematy dotyczące ich państwa. Jednak wbrew pozorom to nie paraliżuje funkcjonowania tak wielkiego państwa - dzięki łączności szybszej od światła są w stanie przesyłać sobie wiadomości w czasie o wiele krótszym niż sekunda, w wyniku czego mogą dojść do porozumienia szybciej niż skończy się przemówienie jednego ludzkiego senatora. Nadzór nad funkcjonowaniem państwa pełni Komputer Centralny - konstrukcja zaczęta jeszcze przez Konstruktorów, ale dopracowana i dokończona już przez Cyberkuce. Został on pozbawiony rozwiniętej SI, by nie próbował przejąć władzy. Zadaniem Komputera Centralnego jest przede wszystkim ściąganie oraz analizowanie danych o poglądach Cyberkucy. Po uzyskaniu wszystkich analiz wysyła wszystkim nowe instrukcje lub wezwanie do dyskusji. Dzięki wysokiej kompresji, komunikacji FTL, skupianiu się tylko i wyłącznie na argumentach, z pominięciem wszelkich tekstów impresywnych działa to niewiarygodnie szybko. Relacje z innymi państwami Rzeczpospolita Cracov Utrzymują poprawne relacje, najlepsze ze wszystkich państw w Unindi, oraz ożywiony handel. Po 345 ABY posiadają coś na kształt sojuszu zaczepno-obronnego względem Koenigehradu. Rzesza Koenigehradzka Po naruszeniu granic Imperium przez flotę Koenigehradu w 345 ABY nie nawiązano stosunków dyplomatycznych. Cyberkuce także wspierają dyplomatycznie lub gospodarczo, Cracov w każdej wojnie z Rzeszą od tego czasu. Królestwo Eprarii Utrzymują szlaki handlowe i szukają sposobu, żeby objąć ich protektoratem lub sprowokować do znalezienia powodu do wojny zdając sobie sprawę, że kontrola wormhola znacznie zmniejszy prawdopodobieństwo inwazji ze strony Terry. Flota Wolnego Ezoat Cyberkuce mają zaprogramowaną nienawiść do Ezoańczyków za wymordowanie Poudenów. Każdy z osobna i wszystkie razem pragną zniszczenia całej FWE. Okręty Ezoańczyków od 331 ABY podróżują po całym znanym Wszechświecie szukając kryjówki i miejsca na nowe osiedlenie z ciągłym pościgiem Marynarki Cyberkucy. Imperium Terry Ograniczają kontakty do minimum. Terra nie przepada za Cyberkucami i wzajemnie. Jednak żadna ze stron nie chcą zniszczyć ani się zaprzyjaźnić z drugą. Nowe Imperium Utrzymują dobre relacje handlowe i idą w stronę coraz bliższego związania politycznego, łącznie z sojuszem, chociaż Cyberkuce są z definicji nieufne. Armia Siły lądowe W Imperium Cyberkucy trudno mówić o armii lądowej z prawdziwego zdarzenia, gdyż każdy Cyberkuc ma obowiązek czynnie walczyć w obronie Imperium. Wszyscy mieszkańcy wychodzą z fabryk już ze standardowym opancerzeniem oraz dostępem do wszystkich informacji o uzbrojeniu i taktyce, jakie wypracowały Cyberkuce. Jeśli jest taka potrzeba, najczęściej są uzbrajane w 2 karabiny blaterowe. Obok standardowych sił lądowych istnieje elitarny korpus Marines. Cyberkuce walczące w roli Marines posiadają zbroje kompozytowe z grafenu, cermetalu, tytanianów oraz kevlaru pokryte powierzchniami lustrzanymi. Na wyposażeniu posiadają także generator osłon. Są wtedy także dozbrajane w wielolufowy maszynowy karabin laserowy oraz wyrzutnię rakiet. Siły lądowe Imperium Cyberkucy posiadają także szeroki arsenał maszyn bojowych, od lekkoopancerzonych wozów repulsorowych po pancerne mechy. Jednak nie można zapominać o samych żołnierzach, którzy stanowią o wiele doskonalszą siłę żywą niż jacykolwiek ludzie. Marynarka Marynarka Imperium Cyberkucy liczy sobie 3 500 okrętów liniowych oraz 14 000 mniejszych okrętów (stan na 510 ABY). Pancerniki *'Typ 3-02-14' - długi na 1500 m i ważący 5 mln ton najpopularniejszy pancernik we flocie Cyberkucy, na jego uzbrojenie główne składa się 80 wyrzutni rakiet impulsowych, 60 dział graserowych, 40 fazerów oraz 10 dział tranzycyjnych. Okręt jest wyposażony w całkiem dobre osłony i pancerze. *'Typ 3-02-15' - zmodyfikowana wersja typu 3-02-14, główne różnie polegają na zmniejszeniu ilości wyrzutni rakiet z 80 do 70, by zwiększyć ilość dział graserowych do 70 i fazerów do 50. Typ 3-02-15 dysponuje także grubszymi pancerzami niż typ 3-02-14. Modyfikacje te oznaczają, że typ 3-02-15 jest przeznaczony do walki na bliższy dystans niż typ 3-02-14. Krążowniki *'Typ 2-04-21' - długi na 850 m najczęściej występujący okręt Marynarki Imperium Cyberkucy. 50 wyrzutni rakiet w połączeniu z 20 działami laserowymi, 10 działami graserowymi oraz 30 działami fazerowymi sprawdza się w rozmaitych sytuacjach, zarówno na patrolach, służbie garnizonowej i na pierwszej linii frontu. *'Typ 2-04-20' - długi na 800 m poprzednik typu 2-04-21, mimo swojego gorszego uzbrojenia - 46 wyrzutni rakiet, 24 działa laserowe i 26 fazerowych - nadal stanowi poważną siłę bojowych, chociaż coraz częściej jest spychany do służby garnizonowej, by jak najwięcej nowocześniejszych krążowników typu 2-04-21 pełniło służbę liniową. Niszczyciele *'Typ 1-06-11' - długa na 400 m jedna z najszybszych klas okrętów Marynarki Imperium Cyberkucy. Chociaż ma dość słabe uzbrojenie, zaledwie 20 wyrzutni rakiet i 10 dział graserowych, to jego prędkość oraz mocne osłony to rekompensują, a zestaw dobrych sensorów czyni z typu 1-06-11 dobry okręt zwiadowczy. Lotniskowce *'Typ 0-32-15' - bazujący na pancerniku 3-02-15 lotniskowiec. Został pozbawiony większości uzbrojenia, pozostało jedynie 10 wyrzutni rakiet wieloczłonowych, ale za to posiada wzmocnione uzbrojenie antyrakietowe i przeciwlotnicze oraz silniejsze osłony. Jednak to wszystko jest niczym w porównaniu ze stacjonującym tam skrzydłem myśliwskim w sile 24 eskadr myśliwców przechwytujących i 8 eskadr myśliwców szturmowych. *'Typ 0-24-20' - bazujący na krążowniku 2-04-20 lotniskowiec. Magazyny amunicyjne i uzbrojenie główne, z wyłączeniem 4 wyrzutni rakiet, zostało zastąpione hangarami dla 12 eskadr myśliwców przechwytujących i 3 eskadr myśliwców szturmowych lub 16 eskadr myśliwców przechwytujących. Posiada także silnie wzmocnione uzbrojenie antyrakietowe i przeciwlotnicze. Myśliwce przechwytujące *'Typ 01-1-12' - szybki i zwrotny autonomiczny myśliwiec o prostej i modułowej konstrukcji, umożliwiającej szybką kalibrację myśliwca do różnych zastosowań - zwiadowczych, przechwytujących, do wojny radioelektronicznej lub kamikaze. *'Typ 01-2-9' - przystosowany do zdalnego sterowania myśliwiec, o wiele wytrzymalszy od myśliwców typu 01-1, uzbrojony w 4 działa laserowe, a do tego wyposażony w przyzwoite środki do prowadzenia walki radioelektronicznej. Myśliwce szturmowe *'Typ 02-1-08' - myśliwiec szturmowy, z założenia służący do ostrzeliwania i niszczenia wrogich okrętów. Uzbrojenie główne stanowią dwie wyrzutnie rakiet przeciwokrętowych, których głowice manipulują polem Higgsa wokół pocisku, dzięki czemu uzyskują niesamowitą energię w momencie trafienia. Niestety słabe uzbrojenie przeciwmyśliwskie w sile 3 par sprężonych działek laserowych, które nie posiadają wspólnych stref ostrzału, generuję potrzebę posiadania silnej eskorty. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Hussarya33